Asha
}}Asha Vikathari and Alain Vikathari are a team of Siblings/Models in Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1. Profile These young jet-setting models have travelled all over the world for their high-profile modelling careers. Will their experience with international travel give them a leg-up, or will the stress of the race cause the high-strung siblings to come apart at the seams? Asha and Alain are children two and three of five, to their Indian immigrant parents. They grew up working hard at their mum and dad's 7/11 in inner-city Sydney. They were pushed to do well at school and make the most of the life their parents crossed the globe for. Though Asha did quite well at school, he decided not to follow her older brother into medicine as her parents hoped, but instead pursued her dream of a career in fashion. She landed a big-time contract with a modelling agency and never looked back. Though she is now mostly behind the scenes, designing and creating fashion, she is still involved in the fashion world, much to her parents' dismay. Alain could never match his older sibling's grades and openly admits to being the "problem child" for his parents. After high school he was drifting through life, not intending to attend University. On a whim, he decided to visit Asha while she was on set in Melbourne. Her agent instantly fell in love with Alain's look and urged him to come to the next shoot. With some pointers from his sister, Alain naturally took to the camera and things "felt right". Unlike Asha, he will be in front of the camera as often as he can. The siblings have travelled together for work before, but they both admit that their communication could be better. Asha gets frustrated with Alain's lack of planning and Alain can't stand Asha's assertive and overbearing personality. Alain hopes that Asha will be able to see him as an equal on the race, not the younger (inferior) sibling. Asha hopes to get to know Alain more as a person and let down her guard while on the race. Asha *'Age': 27 *'Occupation': Designer/Part-Time Model *'Connection to teammate': Sister *'Current City': Sydney, NSW. Though I consider myself a citizen of the world. *'Hometown': See Above. *'Favourite Travel Destination': NYC! I've been a few times, it never ever fails to make me feel amazing. I know that's cliche, but there is something magical about the place. *'Pet Peeve about Teammate': Alain is a player, he can not keep a girlfriend, sadly, my friends have no been off-limits to him. Alain *'Age': 23 *'Occupation': Fashion Model *'Connection to teammate': She's my big sister. *'Current City': Sydney *'Hometown': Still Sydney *'Favourite Travel Destination': Delhi. Our parents came from Delhi originally before coming over in the '80s. It feels powerful to return and see the extended family. *'Pet Peeve about Teammate': Asha tends to take herself too seriously. Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1 Race History Post-Race Trivia *Asha and Alain were the first team to have their profile revealed for Dusk's Season 01. *They are the first Indian-Australian team to run the race. *Tied with Katherine & Lita for the first pair of siblings to compete on a DuskEars season. Records *Coming soon Category:Fanon teams Category:Sibling teams Category:Blood-related teams Category:Indian-Australian teams Category:DuskEars' Content Category:Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1 Category:Co-ed teams